


Shiny and New

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Painful Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie grabbed both of Eddie’s arms and shook him. “Shut up for a minute, you mental case, just shut up.”The hoodie sluiced off Eddie’s wrist and fell to their feet with a particularly moistsquick.Richie looked into Eddie’s lemur-like eyes, then looked at his slightly ajar mouth. Hoping the fall would either kill him or fill him with enough adrenaline to continue this journey of honesty and bravery, Richie leaned forward, kissed Eddie bruisingly, said “No joking, Eds, I’m gay as a fucking picnic,” then turned and with a shaky running start, leapt towards the future.aka Richie and Eddie have frenzied post-quarry Derry Town House sex, including an ill-advised "Just put the tip in" moment because Richie has no impulse control.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Just (let me) put the tip in, please!"
> 
> You decide if one of them is trying to convince the other to let him put it in "just a little" or if the other begs for "just the tip, we don't have to go all the way". 
> 
> Reasons I could imagine for that situation: they didn't have time for prep and/or a lacking lube situation, Eddie (very unsuccessfully) tries to not cheat on his wife, they are mutually pining fwb who so far tried to pretend that "this isn't gay", one of them has Issues - but do with it what you will!  
> No noncon pls. Adult Reddie preferred. 
> 
> Bonus points if at some point someone "accidentally" slides in way further than discussed and they are too into it to stop (maybe even if it hurts a little?).
> 
> * * *

After Bev made her leap into the quarry and the other Losers began to follow suit, Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm to stop him as he began to furiously flail out of his ruined and sewage-soaked hoodie.

“Hey,” Richie began, quickly steamrolled by Eddie’s frantic “I don’t want to jump in that microbial soup but I’m also fucking _disgusting,_ this is _disgusting_ , and I’m sure I have necrotic tissue in my cheek that…”

Richie grabbed both of Eddie’s arms and shook him. “Shut _up_ for a minute, you mental case, just shut _up_.”

The hoodie sluiced off Eddie’s wrist and fell to their feet with a particularly moist _s_ _quick_.

Richie looked into Eddie’s lemur-like eyes, then looked at his slightly ajar mouth. Hoping the fall would either kill him or fill him with enough adrenaline to continue this journey of honesty and bravery, Richie leaned forward, kissed Eddie bruisingly, said “No joking, Eds, I’m gay as a fucking picnic,” then turned and with a shaky running start, leapt towards the future.

* * *

The future, in the form of Eddie Kaspbrak, caught up with him pretty quickly.

Richie was futilely cleaning his glasses, which had a shattered starburst in the lens that made him hope like hell he still had that shitty spare pair thrown into his duffel, when Eddie, formerly-yellow-now-mucky-light-brown shirt glued to every lean, defined muscle in his torso, swam-strode up to him.

“I need new glasses,” he blurted, holding them up so Eddie could see the busted lens. Eddie reached out and took them, turned them over, then locked eyes with Richie with an intensity that made his heart pound somewhere between his chest and his throat.

“‘Gay as a picnic,’ huh?” Eddie handed the glasses back to him.

“Afraid so.”

“And Frenching me was…?”

“Edward, if you thought that was Frenching, I feel very sorry for you and for Mrs. Kasp…”

Eddie splashed quarry water directly into his face (and open mouth). “ _Do_ _n’t_. Don’t mention my wife and don’t… just don’t.”

Richie swallowed hard, looked down at the water with a sudden burst of fear. “Are you sorry you rescued me from the clown?”

“Don’t be fucking stupid. Did you kiss me because you’re all full of adrenaline from our near death experience or is it…”

“Is it that I was horny for you when we were kids? Yes. Is it that when I saw you in your dumb polo shirt and ugly jacket…”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“...my first thought was, ‘I want him to rub his poly-blend wrapped gym rat body all over me?’ Also yes.”

“Rich, you have the worst way of telling people shit, I swear to God.” Eddie punctuated this statement ironically by thrusting his hand underwater and pressing the heel of his palm to Richie’s crotch.

Richie’s mouth clamped shut and for at least five seconds, he stopped breathing. Eddie moved his hand around the cold, soaked denim clinging to Richie's dick with a thoughtful expression on his face. “I don’t think I’m as gay as a picnic. But I...before Myra, there was… it wasn’t much but.. And I saw you. I saw you too, and I thought, ‘I used to jerk off thinking about him touching me.’ I used to wish… shit, I used to wish so many things. But I was so scared of…”

Richie interrupted Eddie’s stumbling monologue by moving a step closer, tilting his chin up, and said, “This is how 60% of my favorite porns begin, man. But don’t jerk me off in front of our friends. My kinks don’t include that.”

* * *

Needless to say, the walk back to the townhouse was charged. Richie was so preoccupied with the ecstatic chant of _Eddie touched my dick Eddie touched my dick Eddie touched my dick_ that Stan was compelled to ask, “Richie, are you okay? You haven’t said anything for 20 minutes. Eddie, did you check him for a concussion?”

“Yeah, I checked him.” Richie looked over in surprise; Eddie met his gaze with a calm smirk and, keeping his hand close to his waist to shield it from the rest of the Losers, he showed Richie the universal hand gesture for jerking off.

That was enough to get Richie’s mouth and brain moving again. “It wasn’t, like, a thorough check, was it, Doctor K? I mean, I got the tongue depressor business, sure, but I didn’t really get to turn my head and cough, y’know?”

Eddie flushed and his mouth and eyebrows squinched together like they were connected on the same string.

Stan sighed mightily. “I’m sorry I said anything.”

* * *

“My shower’s busted,” Eddie said to everyone by way of explanation as he followed Richie.

As soon as the door was closed, they were on each other, mutually trying to rut the other into the door, then the drywall behind the hideous floral wallpaper. Eddie seemed to be trying modified parkour in order to get some kind of leverage on him, pressing one of his feet to the wall and propelling himself up into Richie’s body, so Richie steered them to the bed where Eddie could fulfill his ambitions and shove Richie into a seated position where he had height advantage. Eddie stopped gnawing at him long enough to complain, “Ugh, you’re sitting on the comforter?”

“Laying down some base fluids,” Richie replied.

“Disgusting,” Eddie said, while alternately toeing off his shoes and rubbing his crotch against Richie’s knee.

Richie wrestled Eddie’s damp tee shirt off and let his hands roam all around his chest and torso. “Unbelievable. God, Eddie, you’re like if Marky Mark had actually been hot.”

Laughing into the crown of Richie’s head, Eddie ran his hands down Richie’s back, leaning forward so they were pressed together. Then in a strangled, desperate sounding voice, he said, “Touch me, Rich. I’m losing my fucking mind. Just… touch me. Please touch me.”

Wrapping an arm around him and remembering the old adage _Lift with your back,_ Richie heaved to his feet, Eddie in his arms. With a quarter turn, he then dropped Eddie back onto the bed and brought himself to standing so he could get his shirt and pants off, then help Eddie with his pants. “You said ‘Please.’ God, that fucking does it for me. For you, that’s _filthy._ ”

Pulling him to the edge of the bed, he peeled off Eddie’s boxer briefs and gave his hard dick a once-over. “Under normal circumstances, I’d be sucking your dick, but all I can hear is a voice in my head that sounds like you talking about bacterial infections from the runoff we were just swimming in.”

Eddie threw his head back against the bed and gave a sort of moan-growl. Richie smiled and wrapped a hand around the base and gave a nice firm tug all the way up to the head. He let his other hand thumb through Eddie’s treasure trail while he jerked him with a combination of the damp left over from the quarry and Eddie’s own fluids.

Eddie bucked his hips, alternating his gaze from his dick and Richie’s hand to Richie’s face. Richie watched the flush spread from down his chest and, needing some relief of his own, stroked his own dick a few times in tandem.

In response, Eddie’s dick pulsed in his hand. Tightening his hands into the comforter, he looked at Richie and panted, “Stop, stop, I need to… I need a break.”

Richie pulled back and peeled out of his underwear, then set to stripping both his and Eddie’s socks off. “I have to check my duffel. I don’t remember if I have shit left in there from my last trip.” While he rifled through his bag, Richie gave himself a stroke or two, thinking about Eddie’s expression of horny wonderment when he’d touched himself. “A-ha!” He triumphantly produced a condom--an impulse purchase from a bathroom vending machine at a bar, Richie recalled but did not share with Eddie--and one sad single-serve packet of lube. “Okay, we’re going to have to be creative, sex machine. The hotel provides some unscented lotion.” He reached an arm into the bathroom, grabbed it, and catapulted it to the bed next to Eddie.

“Your lambskin, my liege.” Richie deftly rolled the condom over him and opened the single packet of lube, drizzling it down over him like hot fudge on a dick-shaped sundae.

“Am I… are we… I don’t…” Eddie seemed to be processing a paradox and shorting out his circuits. Richie flipped the cap on the lotion, squeezed as much as he could out of the tiny bottle, and slicked up the inside of his thighs. Then he leaned down and kissed Eddie, sucking on his tongue and tracing every inch of his dental work while Eddie tentatively stroked him.

Richie wasn’t sure he’d ever get his eyes to sit fully right in their sockets when that started happened.

“How’s that for a tongue depressor?” he whispered into Eddie’s fiery little exhalations. Then he rolled onto his side, reached behind and tugged at Eddie’s narrow hip. “All right, Eddie Spaghetti, give me what you got.”

“Between your legs?” Eddie asked, even as he was pushing the head of his dick between Richie’s thighs, his breath stuttering into a groan.

“Yeah, yeah, we don’t have enough lube, I’m impatient, we’re alive not dead, I've seen your dick. When we’re done getting off and have showered and slept, we can get new supplies and you can fuck me for real.”

Eddie’s forehead thudded between his shoulder blades as he slurred out, “Ohgodohgod.”

Eddie began to thrust, slow and easy at first, the head of his dick brushing against Richie’s balls. The sensation lit Richie’s brain on fire. He felt delirious. Between the wonderful weight of Eddie behind him, face pressed into his back, hands stroking over and over his pectorals and nipples, then making little kitten kneading motions in his chest hair, his body was alternately in some kind of pre-post-orgasmic nirvana and the hottest and horniest he had felt since his dissolute early 20s.

Then the tempo changed. Eddie used his weight to tilt Richie forward, placing his hands on Richie’s hips and squeezing tight, fucking harder, the whole length of his dick bottoming out into the comforter. Richie could almost sense the future bruising, between Eddie’s long and determined fingers and his hips connecting with increasing impact into Richie’s ass and thighs.

Suddenly Richie was thinking of those long determined fingers and the work they could have done opening him up, the length of Eddie sliding in and out of his ass instead of his greased-up thighs. He rubbed the head of his dick frantically and let his not-entirely-thought-out words spill out, “Eds, Eds, fuck… just… slip it in.”

Eddie stopped thrusting but kept all his weight on Richie, pinning him, watching as Richie continued stroking himself slowly. “Where?”

Richie laughed despite himself. “My elbow. Where do you think, you knob?” To make the point clearer, he moved his knee forward, then used his hand to pull one ass cheek aside. “Just… put the tip in a few times, my dude. I want… I want to feel you.” The words were so honestly what Richie desired, he felt his face flush with embarrassment for his transparency and eagerness. Then he humped into the comforter to give his dick a consolation prize to the prostate stimulation he desperately craved. “Come on, Eddie, just… just a taste.”

He felt Eddie run his hands down Richie’s back, then place one hand atop his ass-cheek-prying hand.

The mattress moved as Eddie adjusted over him, then he could feel Eddie rubbing the head of his dick from the top of his ass crack down around his hole.

Despite himself, Richie moaned. In response, Eddie said, “This is fucking crazy, this is fucking... _oh_ ,” and pushed.

 _Like a virgin touched for the very first time_ , Richie thought giddily as a raw stretch from no prep and only a thin layer of lube turned quickly from discomfort to pain. Eddie pulled back and pushed again, and the ensuing pain finally jolted him into exclaiming, “Okay, okay, stop, stop…”

Eddie was already thrusting again by the time his brain and ears caught up with his dick. “Sorry, Rich! Sorry!” He rolled Richie over and put his hand on his face gently. “Sorry!”

“Hey, I asked for it. I forgot what it was like to not have a warm up. Oof that’s gonna smart in the morning.” Richie looked at Eddie’s face, the expression very much the same as the one he’d had when he looked into Richie’s face after the Deadlights, after he’d thrown his fencepost but before Stan had bulldozed the two of them narrowly out of the way of the clown striking down with one of his grotesque leg-stingers. “It’s okay, Eds. My asshole is indestructible. Even your amazing dicking can’t bring it down.”

“Ha ha ha.” Eddie sat back, his bare ass on Richie’s thighs. Then he ran his hand down behind him, slicking up his hand with the remnants of the lotion mingled with his and Eddie’s sweat, and began stroking Richie’s dick. “It feels good to touch you. I want… I want to see you come on yourself.”

“Holy shit, my _hero_ ,” Richie groaned. “I’ll definitely let you fuck me for sure next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Eddie was picking up speed and pressure. Richie was arching as hard as he could backwards to ensure Eddie’s wish came true.

“Did you buy yourself a shake weight? Holy shit, Eddie, you’re so fucking _good so good!_ ” Richie came, the first rope of come hitting as high as his breastbone. Eddie stroked patiently, firmly, and managed to get two more good streaks out of him before leaning back and pressing Richie’s knees together, then back towards his chest. With no preamble, he then began thrusting between Richie’s tightly compressed legs in Porn Star Jackhammer Method until he stopped suddenly, gasped a surprised “Rich” and pulsed, filling the condom as he rested between Richie’s thighs.

After a few moments of rest, Eddie edged backwards and walked on newborn colt legs to the bathroom. He reemerged with two washcloths, expertly damped with warm water. Richie watched silently as Eddie mopped down his chest hair and stomach, pausing to press his lips to one of Richie’s nipples, murmuring something about how he’d forgotten to do that. Richie didn’t pick up every word since his brain felt like it was full of vanilla pudding. Then Eddie wiped around his thighs and said, “I’d help you with your ass but you’re laying there like a corpse.”

Richie smiled. “You just sucked my tit, man, I’m rebooting.”

“You’re the worst.” Eddie chucked both washcloths in the vicinity of the bathroom doorway and laid himself on top of Richie. “Come on, let’s shower so we can go sleep in my room for a little bit.”

“You a cuddler, Eddie Bear?”

“Not really but I can learn. And after some water and some sleep I owe you something for your sore ass. You can bounce some ideas off me in the shower.”

That was enough to get Richie to stagger after Eddie into the bathroom.


End file.
